Jervis Tech
Jervis Tech is 'The Human' and one of the land creatures. He first appeared in The Human where he is the main human and he is also the main human of the show. Starting from The Human, he will become a main character in SpongeBob SquarePants, helping Patrick, being friends with Sandy e.t.c.. There will be a TV show about his early life called Jervis's Life which will premiere on July the 15th, 2012. After The Human, Jervis has appeared in almost every Season 10 episode, and has been announced to appear in most Season 11 episodes. Personality and Appearance Jervis Tech is an intelligent boy born on July 9 1988. He looks like a human (and is a human). He is nice to people and fish alike, but can get seethed with anger if somebody breaks, steals, or crashes his machines. History Early Life Jervis Tech was born in Kabol, Afghanistan. When he was still an infant, his brothers made many machines for him. He was as smart as, lets say, 2 months ahead until he was 8 months. Child Years He went to the same elementary school as Sandy, and they both were the highest grade students. During that time, he worked on math outside of school. They both graduated and went each other's ways. Young Teenager Years This point in his life is the 2'nd most known about him. Jervis then went to Kabol High School, where he was proven to be a very useful knowledge tool. He always knew the answers, and loved high school. He was smarter than some in Grade 12, while he was in Grade 10. During the Kabol war, an apartment (a convertable too) with Jervis Tech's house in it, was moved around the world. Present Times In the present times, Jervis has moved with his family to Bikini Bottom and his friends with SpongeBob and SpongeBob's friends. Here he meets with Sandy, so the two are reunited. He has been proven to be a very knowledgeble tool for Spongebo and Patrick. He is a role model in Bikini Bottom to some fish, and maybe Mr. Krabs since he would give money for anything. Trivia and Goofs * His knowledge level is tied with Sandy's, but he made much more inventions. * He is the only main character to ever appear walking in Bikini Bottom. * Jervis was able to make a mixing machine, seen in SpongePatWard, strangely it changes almost every time we see it. Bikini Bottom airlines.jpg|Jervis flies planes, like this one Squirtle.jpg|Jervis has a picture of a Squirtle in his room Uma TailFin.jpg|Jervis has a rivalry with Uma TailFin 98.png|Jervis is friends with Sandy Water meteors Varekai.jpg|Jervis and his friends 07meteor.jpg|Young Jervis CdS VK WaterMeteors TomasMuscionico ybou7890.jpg|Jervis once again with his friends Patchy The Pirate.jpg|Patchy employs Jervis in his jobs * Jervis created a Hallo Nation machine, which on Halloween creates the most feared hallucinations, and on other days makes them stop having hallucinations. * In SpongeGod and Triton, it is revealed that he was the fastest student in his school. * He is apparently named after the Batman villain Mad Hatter. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Season 10 Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Already Existing Characters Category:2011 Category:Islam4856 Category:Male Characters